Deal With It
by Diagura
Summary: Evan Bourne is just an average teenager. Cody Rhodes is the average playboy. So what happens when their parents decide to get married? They Deal With It.  Rating May Change, AU. WILL NOT TURN INTO SLASH
1. How Unfortunate

**Wow… new story huh? Lol… I'm writing this after I wrote chapter one lol, so the author's note on Ch 1 might be all weird and stuff… But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna re-write ch1… AGAIN… oh well**

**Actually… No this'll be Ch 1**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS OR ANY RECOGNIZED GAMES**

**Thanks to Neurotic-Idealist for letting me use the step-brother idea =D**

**Chapter 1: How Unfortunate

* * *

**

"Cody, honey, I'll see you in a week." Jessica Rhodes informed her son as she got out of his silver Nissan 370z with her briefcase in hand. She walked to the back of the car and opened the truck to take out her suitcase then slowly walked inside the airport for her flight to St. Louis, Missouri.

"Next week…" Cody shook his head. "That's what you always say…" With that, he drove away from the airport to his house, his lonely, boring house. With his dad taking his sister and half-brother with him after the divorce, he was lonely all day. Nobody to talk to, not to mention their neighbors never went out of their houses OR answered doors. What kind of person does that? Apparently the people of Mariette, Georgia. At least he had friends here. But then again, they never called, texted, go on MSN, go on FaceBook, hell, all they did was watch TV.

When Cody got home, he put his car into the garage and walked inside. He went into the kitchen for water, but realized that he had forgotten to wash the dishes, so he spent the rest of the hour washing plates and silverware just to get a drink of water. Ever since his mom fired the help, it was always him doing the chores.

Cody's life wasn't perfect, but he liked it. He had friends, and even if they were loners, they were still fun, he had money, he was popular, and most of all, he had a great girlfriend. Mickie James was everything he could ask for. Looks, brains, not to mention the most important thing. Well, at least it was to him. She was good in bed. Too bad he cheated on her with just about all the females in school. That's right. Cody was never loyal in a relationship. As much as he tried to be, he always found himself waking up in the morning with a naked female beside him.

* * *

"That'll be 64.76, sir." A black haired eighteen year-old went who by the name Evan Bourne told a woman who was buying _SmackDown VS Raw 2010_ for her son with a big smile on his face. He always smiled-It was like he was built to smile, like it was programmed in his brain to smile 24/7. "Thank you, please come again." He said after swiping her credit card on the machine and giving it back along with a GameStop bag with _SmackDown VS Raw 2010_ and a receipt inside. "Okay, so what were you talking about?"

"Well, you and Kelly have been dating for like…" Another young man, who also had black hair, replied with a South-African accent said. "How long was it now…" He paused to think. "Well, you guys started dating when you were in eighth grade. You're going to be a senior now, so… That's about… Five years?"

"Going on four actually." He corrected. "You really need to get better in math, Justin."

"Well sorry, we can't all be smart in everything." He replied mockingly as a customer walked in through the front door. "Hello, welcome to GameStop, do you need help in finding anything? Maybe buying a system today?" He asked kindly, but was declined. "When your shift is over, you're going to do what we talked about, young man."

"Um… Last time I checked, I'm a year older than you. I should be the one calling you a young man." He had a point. Evan was 18, and Justin was 17. Evan may have been smaller, but he was obviously more mature and he was obviously the one more capable of living alone. If you compared their rooms, you'd probably say Justin's was a dump and Evan's had like a million maids cleaning it up non-stop, 24/7.

"Whatever…"

"I thought so."

Just then, a red headed boy, walked in from the storage room in the back with a box containing a 120GB PS3 Slim and another box containing a 250GB X-Box 360 and walked to the counter. "I think they're serious about buying these. They're already picking out the games over there, and they've asked me to hold these up here." He said pointing to a young man about their age with another young man, also about their age, then to a pile of games on the front counter. "DiBiase's so fucking rich."

"Tell me about it." Evan added. "I've never seen anyone spend over a thousand dollars on one visit to this store."

"The most I've seen was seven hundred dollars." Justin added. "But that was him too…"

"We'll take these." Ted DiBiase said as he put down a stack of about thirty games on the counter causing the trio of Evan, Justin, and Heath to cough and widen their eyes with shock. "Well… Aren't you going to ring me up?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Heath replied… "Evan you do it!" He said pushing him to the counter.

"Ok… Um… Let's start…" He said taking a piece of paper. "Huh…" He started listing the games. _'God of War III, LittleBIGPlanet Game of the Year Edition, Grand Theft Auto IV, Soul Calibur IV, Tekken 6, SmackDown VS Raw 2010, Infamous, Heavenly Sword, Street Fighter, Medal of Honor, Halo Reach, Madden NFL 2011, Fable III…' _He started. It took him about five minutes to finish writing them down. "I'll just go get them from the back now…"

* * *

_'Cabin Crew, prepare for landing.' _The captain of flight A-109 said as he flew the red and blue Southwest Airlines airplane.

Jessica looked out the window. Outside, the ground was decorated by lights from houses and street lights. She thought that it looked beautiful from all the way up here. When you're down there, your vision is very limited. You only see what's around you. But from up here, you can see a lot more.

As the cabin crew finished their duties, they sat down in their landing stations. Jessica sat right in front of one of them, and since she had nobody sitting next to her, she had the honor of talking to on of the people who were suppose to make her flight more comfortable. Even if it _was_ just a few hours.

Several moments passed, and the plane landed on the ground. Jessica managed to get the stewardess's number, so just in case they wanted to talk some more, they could. She took her purse and briefcase and headed out of the tacky colored plane, and walked to baggage claim. After she got her suitcase, she walked to the terminal with her stuff and heard a man calling her by her nickname.

"Jesse!" She looked over to see a man a little older than her wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Matt!"

* * *

**It took me FOREVER but It's finally done! =D**

**I'll post the cover as soon as I put this up.**

**Please Review!**

**And Yes. I think Southwest planes a tacky colored.**

**Oh and Mickie will probably appear in the next few chapters, but after that, she won't be appearing anymore.  
**


	2. Goodbye

**Hello to all my readers.**

**I have chosen to stop writing for for who knows how long.**

**Why? Because the rules of this website do not allow me to write about what I now write about.**

**So to those who still wish to read my stories may visit my Live Journal, which will be linked on my page.**

**I will also give you the chance to twitter me.**

**Thank You for reading my stories, and goodbye.**


End file.
